Oh Maple!
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: Amelia comes over to Mattheiu's house, and they end up playing around with maple syrup. No lemonade- just pure, untainted maple syrup ;) Fem America x Canada, with bonus PruHun (fem Prussia x male Hungary) chapter as an extra. Rated T for mentions of Fem America's clothing choice, romance, and mentions of Kuma's polar bear gas bomb XD Previous mentioned PruCan. Enjoy the fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter**_ 1

Amelia wandered through the Canadian streets in her daisy dukes,wavy dirty blonde/auburn flowy hair, big Texan- star earrings, high heeled cowgal boot stilettos, as well as showy spaghetti strap American/Canadian flag shirt, with a visible dark blue with white star push-up bra to make her somewhat mediocre sized chest a wee 2 sizes larger. Mind you, it was a hot summer in Canada at the moment.

Turning a corner, Amelia smelled hot maple syrup. Yup, this was the street. Ironically, it was called "Maple Street." ((I swear, Maple Street is in Vancouver, Canada. XD)) Running, with clanking footsteps heard from all over Vancouver, she came to the maple- wood/ stone / brick house. With a pounding heart, Amelia knocked on the maple-wood door.

Matthieu was cooking his legendary pancakes ((seriously, you just needed to add some extra spices, and make homemade batter, geez)), when previously, he thought he heard clanky footsteps. When he heard a knock at the door, followed by a "Hey dude, Canadia, open up man!" Turning off the stove, he opened the door.

"Oh, hey Amelia." Matthieu grinned, a bit more shyly than usual.

"Canadia, my god dude! You're like, a million times hotter than last time!" After saying that, she flushed. "I mean, this summer, is really hot. I mean, you're attractive too, but- oh my god, what am I doing?! I think Tony put something in that Neptune jelly... I came here by UFO in an hour, you know."

"UFO? Huh. Well, I'm making a ton of pancakes, so..."

"Dude, you know how crazy I am for your pancakes. They're like, better than mine's!"

"It's not my fault that you've made so much GMO food- it tastes horrible, and it makes everyone sick, and fat, and unable to make kids..."

"Oh for f-cks sake! Let's just eat! I want to get the taste of that Mars pudding outta my taste buds. Geez, how do they even consider that a delicacy over there..."

**_10 Mins_**** Later...**

"Ok, so Tony decided to visit some relatives in Neptune earlier, and he wanted to check on the I-don't-know-what-element-and-mineral-content on Pluto." Amelia rambled, eating her maple-syrup and ice cream drenched pancakes, when Matthieu started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Amelia, you look so funny speaking like an Italian with your mouth full and maple syrup all over your face!" The Canadian doubled over with laughter.

"Oh yeah? Well, TAKE THIS!" Amelia smeared some syrup on his face. Then, she surprisingly licked some off his cheek. "Tasty~" she mused.

Matt opened his mouth, but then smiled wide. Two could play at this game. He was partially French, after all. ((You dumbasses, you thought I'd put no amecan romance in this? PFFT- I gave you some foreshadowing. Read on, but don't expect any lemonade to wash down** pure** maple syrup.))

The two were finally covered in maple syrup facials, when they stared at each other for a moment. Their eyes locked, and they closed in, closer and closer, lips nearly touching-

"**BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPP!"** Oh damn it. That polar bear just had to ruin the moment.

"Kuma, just go outside, will ya?" Amelia ordered, just as pissed off as Matthieu. Kuma drank a whole bottle of maple syrup, took another bottle, and went outside.

"Sorry, Kuma always ruins moments like this," Matthieu explained.

" Wait, this sorta thing happened with you before?" Amelia opened her tawny eyes wide.

"Well, Julchen ((fem Prussia)) tried to claim my vit- I mean, get into my pants, when Kuma, well, dropped a polar bear gas bomb. It took 2 weeks to fully get the stench out."

"Daniel is gonna be pissed when he finds out..."

"I thought that Hungarian dude was with that Austrain bitch, or that Romanian woman in the MT ((Magic Trio))."

"Well, he divorced that Austrian priss, and he just argued with the Romanian waaaaay too much. He grew up with Julchen, and they're kinda in love..."

"Kinda?"

"Well, you know how Lovina and Antonio are? Sorta like that."

"I see... Well, I'm over Julchen. I finally realized who I actually love."

"That would be me." Amelia smirked, and kissed the Canadian.

_**5 minutes**__ later..._

"Hey, I should top! I'm waaaaaay more outwards, ya know?" Amelia and Matt were in the bedroom, planning out their night- and they were arguing on who would top.

"I'm part French- I had maaaaaaaany talks with Papa about this. Plus I give great French kisses~"

"Oh fine. But I should get to top for a bit too, ya know. Otherwise, I'm not drenching my clothing free body with maple syrup."

"Alright, alright." Matt smirked.

Unfortunately, T rated fanfics don't allow smut/lemonade. Therefore, I shall leave the tainted details to your imagination.

_Fin._

_ ((Be sure to comment, follow for my newest fanfics, and like this one!))_

For bonus PruHun chapter, go click on the side button!


	2. Chapter 2- Bonus PruHun!

_**BONUS CHAPTER !~~~~~~~~~**_

Daniel was helplessly head-over-heels. He couldn't believe who it was over. He divorced his Austrian wife- she was a priss, in any case- and broke up with his Romanian girlfriend who he got soon afterward, when he realized who he was helplessly in love with.

He figured it out when he saw Julchen- his Prussian closest friend- with that Canadian. His eyes opened, and he was extremely jealous- and was devastated to hear that they were dating. An awesome chick like her needed someone just as awesome as her, not some shy-assed romantic half/ Frenchie!

He wondered why he hadn't realized this earlier- now it seemed to be too late... or was it?

One winter night, it was snowing pretty hard, even for a January night. Daniel was walking home, when he decided to take a night- walk in the park, as he was all bundled up, and could kill some time. He admired the pine trees being frosted with fresh snow, when in the midst in all their winter beauty, he saw a figure on the ground. Female, he thought, from afar. He ran over, and gasped.

Julchen had her eyes closed, and snow was beginning to bury her. She was pale, even for an albino- besides, she tanned in the summer-, and her eyes were closed. Daniel felt her hands. Ice cold. He took off his glove, unbuttoned her coat, and put a hand on her chest. It was still beating. He carried her to his home. He placed her in front of the fire, undressed her 'till she was in her T-shirt and shorts, with Gilbert warming himself next to her, and Daniel made spicy goulash for 2 people.

Julchen awoke when Daniel finished cooking and setting the table.

"Hey..." Julchen simpered up a smile.

"Julchen, what happened? You nearly froze to death!"

"Well, Matt and I broke up, and I was so upset, I laid down on the snow, in the middle of the pine trees in the park. I began to shiver, but I didn't care. Then, I just stopped shivering, and fell asleep." Julchen whispered the last few words, and choked a sob, crying. Daniel hugged her.

"I'm too awesome to be crying right now. It's just that, he was a great guy, and... well..." Julchen cried for 10 minutes, Daniel stroking her long silvery hair, cajoling her.

Finally, Julchen could eat. She ate the goulash, and LOVED it, devouring every single bite. She then drank vodka, which warmed her throat and stomach. However, she drank so much of it, she started wobbling and muttering all sorts of rubbish.

"And a- *hic! He was *hic! never as a *hic! awesome as a *hic me! *hic! And that Austrian priss *hic! took the heart of my *hic! first crush, ya know how I *hic! Felt? *hic!" Julchen slurred the words in a loud tone as Daniel carried her up to his bed, and he became wide eyed at her last words before she fell into a drunk slumber.

_She...liked him? At least, before he married that Austrian woman? _

_ "_Oh crap..." Daniel muttered, realizing how wrong he'd been to marry that fricken Austrian. He laid Julchen on his bed, and he slept on the floor.

**MORNING!**

Julchen woke first. She rubbed her eyes, with a small hangover. However, her head lightened up when she saw Daniel sleeping next to her on the floor. She realized the events of the previous night, and she worried if she said anything about her hidden feelings for the Hugnarian she had hid for so long.

"Well, he's asleep, so... I guess I could..." Julchen crouched next to him on the ground, and kissed him. Little did she know he was awake. And she was surprised to be flipped over so that she was on the bottom.

"Always wanted to surprise attack Julchen, always wanted to back-attack." Daniel smirked at the surprised Prussian.

"Well, I'm awesomer than you, I'm supposed to top!"

"You really love me, don't you."

"I did, for a LOOONG time. I just..."

"You tried to get over me by dating that Canadian, but you got even more heartbroken, and you realized..."

"That you're my awesome match," she finished, flipping him over so that he was on top.

And so the morning started with a bit of bonus PruHun romance...

((Should I have made this bonus thing into a separate fanfic? Nah.))


End file.
